Hero High
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Link is injured in battle. What happens when he awakens in a strange land only to find out he must attend high school? With evil math teachers, whatever the heck English and Spanish are, and the evils of study hall? Who knows? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this lovely plot. Thank you to When the Day Met the Night for listening to me rant about the evil plot bunnies planting this story in my head. :)**

Hero High

Prologue

Due to recent events, I have found it quite necessary to write down the events of the last few months. I shall start at the beginning; after all it is a very good place to start. I was in the castle. After the Twilight Invasion, I had been named Captain. My good friend Ashei had become the general of the Grand Hyrulian Army.

"There are forty or so bulbin riders in the western field," Ashei said. My eyes went wide. Forty? That was more than any one man could handle. "Captain Link," she continued. "I am sending you out with a group of five or so mounted men. Can you handle it?" Being the fool I was, I nodded.

I decided it best to go to the south and ride to the west. I called upon my horse, Epona. I mounted her, and leading my five men, rode to Western Hyrule field. I saw them. There were clearly forty if not more riders. Their ugly green faces looked toward us. Their red eyes shone with hate.

I'm not entirely sure what happened a few minutes after that. I remember falling off of my horse, something I am not used to at all. I recall seeing an arrow sticking out of my left arm, my sword arm. I remember sharp pain. I noticed the blood turning my green tunic crimson. After that, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I had no clue as to where I was. I remember being completely confused. Nothing made sense. The buildings were immense. The people, especially the women, were dressed in very strange clothing. I remember specifically what one man asked me. "Why aren't you in school, kid?" How dare he speak to me in such a tone! I looked up at a sign to see where I was. It simply read "Lanesville, IN."

The next day, I was dressed like these strange people, and headed off to the place known simply as "High School."


	2. Chapter 2

**No Hablo Espanol**

I walked into school. "Lanesville Jr. Sr. High School," the sign read. I talked to the lady at the desk near the front of the classroom. She sent me to a person known as the "Guidance Counselor." This "guidance counselor" seemed like a psycho to me. She sent me to "shadow" some other girl in my grade. I am apparently a "freshman."

I walked mindlessly around the school, which from my perspective was huge, but to everyone else was rather small. 400 "students"! 400! I kept calling for the person I was supposed to follow until I found her. Her name was Amanda.

"Hi, I guess you're my shadow?" she asked. I simply nodded. "Cool, well, let's get to Spanish."

WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET FARORE WAS SPANISH?

I followed her down the stairs, and she led me down a hallway. She sat down in the front in some sort of combination of a table and chair. I sat beside her. "That's Ashley's seat," she informed me. I moved behind her. "That's Micah's seat," she said. Finally, I found a seat that was not taken.

The teacher walked in. "Hola clase," he greeted in some weird language. "Buenas dias!" he looked directly at me. "Oh, you're new, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Como te llamas?" I looked at him like he was insane. "What is your name?" he asked in my language. I, being mute, didn't answer. "Are you shy?" I shook my head. "Then what is your name?" he repeated. I was getting frustrated.

I wrote my name on a slip of paper, in Hylian, and handed it to him. He looked at me like I had a Goron on my back. "Can you speak?" the "teacher" asked. I shook my head. "Can you write in English?" I shook my head. WHAT IN THE NAME OF FIERY DIN WAS ENGLISH?

Amanda smacked herself in the forehead before pulling out some sort of book.

"Repeat a me," the teacher said. "Mi pardona, senor, pero el cuarto de bano esta en fuego." The class repeated. "El cuarto de bano esta en fuego? Si, el cuarto de bano esta en fuego," the class repeated the phrase. WHAT DID THAT MEAN? "Ashley, tranduzca por favor."

"Umm…" the one called Ashley replied.

The teacher sighed. "Amanda?"

"Excuse me, sir, but the bathroom is on fire. The bathroom is on fire? Yes, the bathroom is on fire," Amanda answered. WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME WAS A BATHROOM?

"Excelente," the teacher replied. "Well, whatever your name is," I rolled my eyes. "I'm Mr. Carter, the Spanish teacher." He walked over to some sort of… cabinet with drawers and pulled out a book like the ones the other people had. He handed it to me. "Welcome to Lanesville… umm…."

"Link," Amanda sighed. I assumed she learned my name from the front desk lady. I took the book and opened it, understanding absolutely nothing. It was going to be a loooooooooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing in Perfect Harmony**

I followed Amanda out of the accursed Spanish class and into what she called "the music room." There was some sort of musical instrument at the front of the class, followed by three rows of chairs. I noticed each row was slightly raised. I was told to sit between the two boys. All I saw, and I counted, were 27 girls, including Amanda, of all different ages. Each held some sort of black piece of leather with paper inside of it.

Amanda sat down between two girls. One looked older; one looked about the same age as her. The two boys finally walked in, and I sat between them, as told. One boy, I think his name was Brandon, Amanda seemed to be very fond of him, shared his music with me and the other boy, Tyler, I think.

The teacher had us stretch. I didn't mind that. It was the singing. In case he didn't notice. I. Am. Mute! I can't speak, let alone sing! We had gone through all of the songs in the strange writings… Latin, Japanese, and English, I believe he said. We actually had free time, or so I thought. He decided to have people sing solos… whatever a solo was. He called on Amanda, who was apparently a "second-soprano." I was a "baritone," whatever that meant.

Amanda blushed before walking up. "Do I have to?" she asked. The teacher nodded. She handed him what appeared to be paper, and faced us. After awhile of the teacher playing something on that instrument, a "piano" I think Amanda said, she began to sing. It was kind of a sad, low-pitched song. "I walk a lonely road / the only one that I have ever known / Don't know where it goes / But it's home to me and I walk alone / I walk this empty street / On the boulevard of broken dreams / Where the city sleeps / And I'm the only one / And I walk alone…"

It was a longer song, but I liked it. I could tell it was low for her, but she still did well. If I could sing, I'd want to sing like her. I decided that I liked "choir" even if I couldn't sing. It wasn't that I was bad, it was that I physically could not sing.

The bell rang. Amanda found me and told me we had to wait for some people called Brianne and Courtney. I waited. Amanda, Brianne, Courtney, Brandon and I met up with someone called Amber in the hall, and we walked downstairs. Amanda led me to a new classroom. She said that this was history class. I thought I'd be pretty good at history. After all, back home I'm in the books.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: World History

I walked into the classroom that was known simply as, "51." I didn't understand why these doors were numbered. It made no sense to me. Looking around, I realized that this group was quite small. Amanda sat down in the front row. She had one girl at her right, and two girls behind her. I quickly counted fourteen students. Three of them were boys. There were now fifteen students, four boys. One boy looked to be in his twenties. _That's odd, _I thought. _Up until now the older students appear to be my age. _

The man that I assume was the "teacher" walked in. He walked over to his electric display thingy with some sort of control device and a weird pad type thing with letters on it (computer). I looked up at the electric, or electronic, whatever, board (smart board) and nearly fell out of my seat when I saw words appear. I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THIS STRANGE LANGUAGE, DID NO ONE UNDERSTAND THIS?

Amanda pulled out what seemed to be paper and another writing stick. She handed them to me, and took out some of her own. She started writing what appeared on the board. Me? I wrote down in Ancient Hylian what "Mr. Sinex" said.

"Now, for example," the teacher began. "Miss Miles… she is the prime minister of England, and… Mr. Fulkerson is the dictator of Germany…" GERMANY? ENGLAND? WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE? I only knew of two countries, Hyrule, and Termina. NOT ENGLAND AND GERMANY!

I didn't understand anything he was talking about. This was _not _the history that I had been taught! This was… this was… WEIRD! WHAT WAS A GUN? I didn't know! I was hopelessly lost. At least the next class would be English, maybe that was the class where you learned how to speak this strange language… I found out that I was very wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the mysterious English classroom. Amanda didn't sit near me. She was behind some kid named Spencer, beside some girl named Mackenzie, and diagonal from her friend Brianne. I was stuck by some kid named Bartlett. Bartlett scared me.

The teacher walked to the front of the room. Everyone took out some strange orange book. I had to share with that Bartlett kid. We were evidentially going to read something called "The Odyssey," by some guy named Homer, who may or may not have existed. That was a problem because as mentioned before, I CAN'T READ WHATEVER LANGUAGE THIS IS!

I just kind of started daydreaming. I saw myself in Hyrule field killing some monsters. It was a nice daydream. Then the teacher yelled at me for not paying attention. I didn't like being yelled at.

Towards the end of class, Amanda walked over to me. "What is your problem?" she asked. It was then that I knew I would have to tell her the truth about myself. There was just a small problem. I couldn't speak, and I highly doubted that she could read Ancient Hylian. I opened my mouth a bit. "Tell me in study hall," she said abruptly before leaving me there.

Next, I was supposed to go to some class called Biology One. There was just a small problem with getting there. You see, when I opened my locker, a little blue fairy popped out from nowhere. "Hello!" the fairy said in a really, really annoying voice. I raised an eyebrow at her. I thought I remembered reading about a certain blue fairy in the Hyrulian history books. I smacked myself in the forehead, because that fairy was…

"I'm Navi!" the fairy exclaimed.


End file.
